User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review I
Intro: Hi, It's MissUchihaNara! I am doing this blog because someone recommended I do it. So basically, I guess I could rant and discuss about Death Note all I want, haha. Please comment your opinions if you want and don't be afraid to be open and criticize my opinions and facts! Let's begin (lol?): "Let's Start With Light" So, I guess the main storyline thing is the discovery of the Death Note by Light Yagami and him trying to create a 'perfect' world. There are a lot of people who are on L's side and many on Light's as well. Both L and Light want peace in the world but both use very different methods. I'm not saying that Light is wrong, but he isn't right either. Everyone wants peace in the world (except for maybe Hitler or whoever) and everyone has different methods. Light's method is to rule the world and kill all 'bad' people. I wouldn't consider it true peace if people are living in fear of being judged and killed. In fact, that would probably be the exact opposite of peace. It would be like what Hitler was trying to do. (I'm sorry I just keep bringing up Hitler...) I believe that, no matter what, there would always be bad people in the world. People change and they go either the right or left road. If there truly was no criminals, there wouldn't be good people either. Good can't exist without bad. If the next generation never experienced the bad things in our world now, and it was all good and stuff, they wouldn't know that the world they live in is 'good.' They would think that even people who tell small white lies are bad. So, technically, Light probably hasn't thought hard enough about that? But this is just my opinion and analysis. Light is a murderer, no questions about it. But I guess to me, his reasoning was...well, 'good'. In a way. Like, have you noticed that sometimes, or well most times, the 'bad' guys in manga, movies, or anime do bad things but with a good purpose. Or, sometimes they do bad things but it isn't their fault, it was something like how they were treated or the environment they grew up in. Like Itachi and Obito from Naruto, or Laxus from Fairy Tail. If you think about it, if Light had never picked up the notebook, he would have become a detective and lead a perfectly normal life. His father would have a nice long life (probably and hopefully), Misa would still be alive, so would Ukita, L, Mello, Matt and many others. But if Light wasn't the one who picked up the notebook, things would have become so different. If someone like Higuchi picked it up, the world would become...chaotic. So either way, in the Death Note world, the killing 'era' would still happen because the Death Note was in ''the world. And in the Death Note world, the Death Note would be and was, the worse and most dangerous mass murder weapon in the entire history of the world. Yeah, sorry it sounded rather dramatic but it's the truth. So the 'picking up' of the notebook was inevitable. It could not be avoided because Ryuk 'just happened' to be a curious and bored shinigami, and Gelus 'just happened' to fall in love with Misa and sacrifice himself, and Rem 'just happened' to be there. And Misa 'just happened' to have her parents killed by a robber who 'just happened' to be one of Kira's victims. So that would fire Misa up to meet Kira, and she would 'just happen' to fall in love with Light which would soon be her downfall. And it all circles back, basically. (Sorry for all the 'just happened's, it was needed.) So like I said, if Light had never picked up the notebook, he wouldn't have died or become...well, I'd say 'insane'. Insane with power, that is. I find it amazing how no matter ''how small, just one thing we do can effect our entire life. In this case, this 'one thing' Light did was pick up the notebook. He strayed from his path, but at that time, he could still turn back. But he walked even farther away from the path, and into the forest by trying the notebook and then by his little "I will become the god of this world!" vision. And from then on, he started to walk a different path, a very unpredictable road with rocks and pebbles scattered randomly. But the road also has some smooth spots as well. L's death was not his defeat. I don't like to think of it like that. Maybe because I just love him or because it's just how I feel, but it clearly cannot be called a defeat. If you want to call it a defeat then I would say a temporary defeat then. I don't think it says in the manga or anime but I'' feel that L knew that if he ever died during the investigation, it was not a defeat. I think and feel that because he obviously would have known about Wammy's house and Mello and Near. So I would say L's death was not defeat but sacrifice. It was also an opportunity, for Mello and Near. I believe, I truly believe and so does Near, that if those two had worked together from the start, they would have surpassed L and defeated Kira. In the anime, when Light was dying, they had shown L standing there. I feel like it was like he was saying, "I won. True justice always prevails." It had a stronger effect on me than you think. I was moved by it, and I was like, "Oh my god." I think that Death Note was, in a way, one of the most realistic yet not realistic manga/anime I've ever read/seen. And the main reason was Matsuda. Without him, the ending would have felt,....well, let's say, 'too cliche and fairy tale-like'. In the manga, Matsuda was saying how Near could have written Mikami's name in the notebook and all that and then Ide says something like, "It's not speculation, Matsuda. It's your wish." (Sorry if the words aren't exact, I'm writing this from memory.) That really hit me and it hit Matsuda. Sometimes, there are things in life that you swear are true or possible, over and over again, but most times, it's just our ''wish. We don't know it though but it is. That is the same sort of with Matsuda. It was probably his wish. Because he was fond ''of Light. But I'm not saying that what he said about Near just ''wasn't possible. The thing I really liked about Death Note was the fact that it really leaves you with more questions than answers. It makes you think. And I have been thinking about Matsuda's 'wish' or 'speculation'. I'm still trying to figure out if Near really did write Mikami's name in the notebook. I was a supporter of L, but there was one point in the story I was on Light's side. I think no one is truly evil or good. Everyone has a bit of both inside them. It's the same with 'sides'. I'm always in between. At times, I drift towards the 'bad guys' side' and other times, the 'good guys' side'. That was what happened during reading Death Note. I was drifting a lot. And, I'm sure I'm not the only one, when Light was dying in the anime, I pitied him. I mean, just think. The future he could have ''had. Instead, he failed, desperately trying to achieve his dream until the very end. I really felt bad for him but if he didn't die and everyone else did, the ''world ''would be messed up. So his death declared the end of the murdurous and dark era. Everything went back to normal but the world really would never be the same again. There would be those to tell and pass on the story of Kira's reign. It can't be forgotten. Wow, dramatic, eh? Well, this is just a snippet of my um, yes, very long review. I have a lot to say and this part is mostly about Light being wrong or right. Basically, I'm separating my review into sections. Hope you look forward to them. Feel free to criticize my views and opinions. But before you do, I ask you to, well, look at things through my eyes. Think about it then comment your own opinion. Nobody can be right or wrong, because its ''our opinion and thoughts. So, really, don't be shy. :) ~MissUchihaNara Category:Blog posts